pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurricane Harbor
(This page is being redone to make sence.) Hurricane Harbor is a world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It's new special sneek peek Piñata Parties will start on June 28, 2015, with the new gem premium plant, Mycena-Shroom which is a combination of plantern and sea shroom. The main elements of this world are Water (Similar to Big Wave Beach), Fog, and Hurricanes (which rotates plants in water to the bottom)! There is also a new Brain Buster returning from PvZ called Zombotany! There's another exclusive power up that replaces Power Snow... Power Sud! (Turns zombies into pet zombies!) There is an object in this world called lighthouse dock that is similer to weapon stand in Kung-fu World. In Part 3 it will be night time (Like Dark Ages). Game Description C'mon and take a swirl in the hurricane in 1900 with no technology but sailors, mushrooms, and brainz! Wait brainz? Order of Events The player uses a World Key, causing them to access hurricane harbor. After defeating 16 zombie attacks, the zombies leave a note through a message in a bottle saying "Pleaz give uz yur brainz but pleaz send idwe to te following addres: 147 east 45 street." On Day 16, Dr. Zomboss leaves a note, then the wave attacks, but then was defeated by a blockade of plants, and leaving behind a World Key. Speech Day 1 Crazy Dave: Hey! Something smells fishy! Penny: Either it's the ocean or it's the zombies. Crazy Dave: Well now... Penny: User Dave, There's fog and plants can't see anything. Crazy Dave: Well then we will just have to bring out our SeaShrooms! Day 2 Crazy Dave: Woah look at those waves, is Dr. Zomoss polluting the ocean? Penny: No it's a hurricane! Crazy Dave: Oh I thought it wasSTOP Penny: Don't say it Crazy Dave: Hurrikale. Penny: Oh I though you were gonna saySTOP Crazy Dave: Taco? Penny: *loud sigh* Day 4 Crazy Dave: Hey I thought sharks ate zombies. Penny: No but they bite their heads. Crazy Dave: Aww man well now we will need some extra help. Day 16 Dr. Zomboss: So how is sailing the seas going? Caught any fish? Well beware the gargantuar! He has a bite worse than his bark! Say... Found that taco? Well you will just have to find it 6 time periods away from now. MUAHAHAHA! Penny: He has your taco! Crazy Dave: Err... well I guess we will have to wait 6 time periods away. :( Levels Part 1 Brain Busters Save Our Seeds The player has to survive a a wave of zombies while protecting endangered Pineapples. Otherwise, they will fail the level. Fishing Player has to use Guacodiles on the fishing line to catch zombie fish then the Player will recieve a reward if the Player wins! Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to complete the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or three Plant Foods at their disposal, because there will be no glowing zombies or falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player for a victory. Sunflowers, Iceberg Lettuces, Twin Sunflowers, Sun-shrooms,and Sun Beans aren't allowed in this Brain Buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, they can win without the aid of any Plant Food. Zombot Megalodon-o-tron Health: 100,000 peas to kill Base off: Sharktronic Sub Description: Dr.Zomboss ran out of ideas for his fish friendly zombots so he used the Sharktronic Sub Use: Plant Shredder, Summons hurricanes, Summons Zombies, and Sharks. Zombot Fish Fryer Health 150,500 Base off: Zombot Megalodon-o-tron Description: When he ran out of ideas AGAIN... he used zombot Megalodon-o-tron except non fish friendly. Use: Burns all aquatic plants in water, Summons hurricanes, Summons Zombies, and Sharks. Plants and Zombies Sea-shroomy.png|Sea Shroom Planterna.jpg|Plantern Flame Mushroom2.png|Flame Mushroom Ghost Jalapeno hurricane harbor.png|Ghost Jalapeno Sailor Flag.png|Sailor Flag Zombie Sea Monster gargantuar.png|Sea Monster Gargantuar Sharkattack sailor.png|Sharkattack Sailor Sailor Imp.png|Sailor Imp (By RainbowPeashooter) Trivia *It is the second world to have mushrooms and water and at night (Part 3). *It's the first world to have 4 parts instead of 2. *This occurs back in 1900 where a hurricane struck Texas. *Sharkattack Sailors ability is to summon Shark riding imps that are similar to dolphin rider. *Theres a joke in power suds description: Your so bald when you take a shower you get brain washed! Even though zombies dont have brainz... Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas